His hand
by Meye
Summary: This was not her being selfish or running away from her problems, no, it was her taking her life into her own hands and for once in her life making her own decision... ONESHOT


******Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from _The Vampire Diaries_ series created by _L. J. Smith_ and developed by _Kevin Williamson/CW Network_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringements are intended.

**Beta reader: **None

**Warnings:** Character death

_**A/N:** Don't ask me where that came from..._

* * *

**His hand**

Bonnie stood silently, her feet an inch from the edge. She had been here before with her Grams when she had been little and innocent girl. This was also the place were Elena had apparently told Stefan that she couldn't become a vampire, because she was too young. That had been a time when they had all foolishly thought that things were hard, how naïve of them to think so.

Klaus had been awaken two weeks ago, thanks to Elena and her 'brilliant' plan to thrust once again Elijah Mikaelson. As a thank you gift for betraying him, Klaus had kill Jamie and Abby, as she had tried to defend her step-son. Bonnie had been devastated and no matter what people around her said, she had been but a broken shell afterward.

But as Damon had reminded her, they didn't have a choice, but to temporary fight alongside with the Originals until Alaric was dead. They had the solution, kill Elena, but that was out of the question, they had to use her mom's old trick on Ric to stop him. But her magic had been working wonky as the witches where doing their best to make sure that Alaric would succeed in his mission.

She was nothing and had nothing. Klaus had called upon a few favors from witches that owned him and she had been pushed aside with people always watching her to make sure that she wouldn't be possessed again and do something stupid.

Last night, while getting into another fight with Damon, where he had yelled that whether she was alive or dead at this point, it wouldn't change anything since her magic was now useless. Bonnie had been shocked by Damon's ruthlessness and based on the look in his eyes; he had probably regretted saying those words to her. She had nodded, grabbed her things and planned to drive back home, when Stefan had stopped her. She had reminded him that of their entire group, she might have been be useless to them, but that she was probably the safest. She had left, her friends asking her not to go behind her, but she couldn't listen to anyone anymore.

The next day, she had told both Elena and Caroline that she was alright and that she just needed a day off, she had lied. She didn't give a damn about a day off, the only thing she needed was to be simply _'off'_.

In the end, she had driven here, standing on the edge not too far from the top of the waterfall. Night had fallen and this is where she was, waiting and thinking; gathering her courage to take the final step.

"So are you going to do it or not?" asked an amused voice behind her, that she had learned to recognise.

"I don't have time for you… leave me alone." snapped Bonnie as the man came to stand beside her.

The man looked down at the ground far below them.

"So, you plan on killing yourself Bonnie?"

She hated how they used her name in such a familiar way that even Damon after so many time couldn't do.

"No, I plan on doing the only thing I can do now freely Kol."

The Original laughed.

"I could drink you dry instead…" he suggested.

She looked at him seriously.

"Kol, you have my permission to do whatever you want with my body afterward as long as you make sure that they know I'm dead, but let me die as I wish to die."

"I prefer to kill you now." He interjected.

"CAN'T YOU JUST FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE DO SOMETHING RIGHT AND LET ME CHOOSE HOW I DIE DAMMIT?" she wailed at him crying.

"How could a descendent of Ayana herself be turned into such a pitiful creature?" he asked himself out loud.

"I was forced into this life, just like you. And in the end, I just went for it and lost myself in it, once again, just like you…"

"Are you saying that we are alike?" he asked amused.

"At the end of it all, we are." She smiled sadly.

"Fine." He said.

"Fine?"

"Fine, I'll respect your last wish before you die."

"Thank you."

"Can I watch?"

"Do I really have a choice?"

"I'm offering it."

"Why not" she granted, as if it didn't really matter anymore…

But it did matter, because deep down, she needed to feel like someone cared, that someone would have been witness of Bonnie Bennett in her last moment and being free.

She stepped forward, half her feet not touching the ground anymore and Kol followed her.

"What are you doing?"

"You said I could watch you, I can't do it unless I jump with you."

She frowned slightly at his answer, but stayed quiet. She took a deep breath, readying herself to fall.

Out of nowhere, she felt a feather touch to her palm and gazed down to see his fingers intertwined with hers gently. She was about to say something, but he stopped her.

"Hush…" he whispered without looking at her. "Let's jump into your new life…"

She looked at him until her piercing gaze made him turned his head to her and she gave him her brightest smile, he replied by giving one of his rarest ones.

She closed her eyes and sighed. This was not her being selfish or running away from her problems, no, it was her taking her life into her own hands and for once in her life making her own decision, because in the end, if she hadn't chosen how to live, no one, no one, would tell her or decide how she would die.

She let herself fall forward and Kol fell with her. She hoped to God that she wouldn't see her life flash in front of her eyes.

It was just the blasting air against her face and the sound of the waterfall.

The last thing she felt was his hand squeezing hers gently, in a comforting manner and she was grateful for the generous and surprisingly caring gesture he was offering her.

Because for once since this whole mess had started; she didn't feel alone anymore…

* * *

_**A/N:** Loved it? hated it? Review if you fell like it! xoxo~Meye_

* * *

_**Special thanks to:** Kol and Elena, klonnieeeeee3, ellenah, Reighn Venhem 33704, StillStacie, minaghostwolf(fav story), VampTramp91(fav story), Merinda, DGfleetfox, marblesmay(fav story), _

**_Answering reviews..._**

_**To klonnieeeeee3:** Thank you, I'm glad even though it's short it was powerful enough to send the message! :) And I do have a Klonnie story! "Can I tell you a secret?" and the first "Forced..." is Bamon and Klonnie :) Thanks again for the support! xoxo_

_**To Merinda:** Sadly, it is a oneshot and the warning those pretty much answer your fear... Sorry :( But thank you very much for the review thought!_


End file.
